savestatefandomcom-20200216-history
Harvey
Harvey is a main character in Savestate. ''He is an odd ghost being who lives in Savestate Manor. General Information Harvey is a ghost rabbit… thing, and the original inhabitant of Savestate Manor. Harvey is a self proclaimed elder god and the destroyer of time. Although, its abilities seem to be limited to summoning a pair of spectral arms. Harvey has no knowledge of its prior life so most details have been lost to time; including name, age, and gender. Nicole named Harvey shortly after meeting for the first time. History Harvey's existence was first suggested when Phoenix, Uncle Scooby's probate attorney, was found hiding in one of the mansion's closets, raving about the mansion being cursed by some sort of creature. Later that night, Nicole mentioned seeing something darting across the front yard. Kade thought she was just trying to scare him. Its first appearance came when Nicole first saw it. Oddly enough, Kade was unable to see Harvey, though he did get a weird chill at its presence. When Nicole insisted there was a weird creature there, Kade thought she was crazy. Then, in the basement, ROB appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Kade insisted Nicole set it up there, but Nicole swears she didn't. Later that night, Harvey came into Nicole's bedroom with one of their NES controllers. As they played, Harvey introduced itself as a "harbinger of death, the end of time". It reasoned that Kade might be so lacking in "mental fortitude" that his mind filters it out. Harvey claims to be an "elder god", but Nicole scoffs at that, countering that it can't even beat ''Dr. Mario on hard mode. At one point, Nicole corners Harvey with ROB holding an NES Zapper. It reveals that light-based weapons like the NES Zapper vaporize ghosts. Harvey eventually got away from ROB, and asked Nicole's help to create "an unholy weapon for revenge". That winter, Nicole hit Harvey with a snowball, and tried to scapegoat Kade for it. Harvey responded by pelting Kade with a gigantic snowball, giving him a concussion. It turns out Harvey knew Nicole was the real culprit; it siphoned the gas from Kade's car before Nicole left to run some errands, leaving her stranded on the road when she ran out. When Nicole brought Rick to the mansion, Rick was able to see Harvey. Eventually, Nicole outed Kade's use of a contact lens to hide his heterochromia. When Kade removed the contact, he was finally able to see Harvey. He thought at first that Harvey was a Cubone, and hugged it. When Kade, Nicole and Rick went to investigate Kade's contacts, they found ROB was holding them. It then aimed the NES Zapper at them and Harvey autonomously. It was clear that ROB had been possessed as well. The situation came to a head when the Zapper fired at Harvey, disintegrating its right arm. The group escaped to Uncle Scooby's library, where Harvey revealed a spell book bound with a cover made of basilisk scales. He pointed out the spell, which Nicole had her smartphone read via text-to-speech. It instantly exorcised the demon possessing ROB...and Harvey as well, leaving an empty skull. After it was dispossessed, Nicole and Rick attempted to look up a way to restore Harvey's soul. They were able to find a spell that recalled Harvey's soul. When they discovered it brought back the spirit that possessed ROB, however, Harvey bailed on the others. Relationships Nicole Nicole was the first to see Harvey. While originally disturbed by Harvey the two quickly became friends, though it's a rather odd relationship since Harvey constantly threatens existence. Kade Though originally unaware of Harvey, upon discovering him Kade took an immediately liking to him, likening him to a Cubone from Pokemon. Harvey however doesn't appear to enjoy the attention. Rick Rick was the second to see Harvey, and though confused by him at first he quickly accepted it, and even tried to make Kade see him. Rick gave Harvey his hoodie to try on. Trivia * Unlike most characters, Harvey's talk-balloons are always shaded gray in color, whether on- or off-panel. * One of Nicole's origin proposals for his name was "Frank". * Harvey's eye, when it glows, is supposed to be shaped as the Xbox 360 red ring of death. In the strip "Elder God", however, Tim accidentally drew Harvey's eye with the error lights for a disconnected AV cable. Category:Characters Category:Elder Gods Category:Ghosts Category:Major Characters Category:Gamers